ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Entering EVE
During the search in a video store, Gohan decided to ask a question. Gohan: Your world.. What's it like out there? Kiva: Well, it is a beautiful place, that's for sure. Gohan: Much better than this? Kiva: Yeah. There's clean water, animals and people who...are happy. Gohan: Interesting. Any luck on the CD? Kiva: Nope, it didn't work. Gohan: Alright. I'll keep looking. - Since Gohan asked a question, it's Kiva's turn to ask one. Kiva: So, Gohan... - Gohan keeps looking for the CD, when she asked her question. Gohan: What is it? Kiva: I was just wondering... Gohan: (I wonder what she has in mind... I'm not going crazy with her, I'm just preparing both her and Trunks for the assault to come.) Kiva: Have you thought about having a girlfriend? Gohan: Probably not. Many folks spend time in Axiom too much. Kiva: Oh... Gohan: Each of us have responsibility to believe in our hearts. I know Trunks can too. Here, try this one. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva tested it and the CD works like a charm. Kiva: Awesome, it works! Gohan: Great. You can keep that. - Sensed someone close by, Gohan flew down to the ground. Gohan: Someone's coming... - Kiva puts the CD in her backpack and stands beside Gohan when Silver entered into the store. Silver: Gohan, I felt a strong light in here.. Gohan: Easy, she's one of us. Kiva: Silver? Silver: Impossible... Gohan: Tell me, why are you here? Silver: A ship is coming and it is pointing a landing. Gohan: Thanks. I'll send someone who can look into it. Kiva: Who? Gohan: Silver Fang. Kiva: What?? He's here too??? Gohan: Yeah. He's waiting back in the hideout. Let's get going. Kiva: Alright, Gohan. - When WALL-E get back, they noticed a laser-point on the ground, meaning something big is happening. Kiva: We made it, and just in time too. Silver Fang: Gohan, you're here and... Wait, is that...Kiva?? Kiva: Silver Fang.. Silver Fang: I thought you are gone... Kiva: It's a long story. Did you find out what's going on? Silver Fang: That red laser pointer on the ground... Kiva: We know. We need to know where it's going to land. - Out of curiosity, Wall-E chased after the pointer which it moved towards the desert. Kiva: Wall-E! Come back here!! Talwyn: Kiva, what's going on here? Kiva: Wall-E ran off following the pointer towards the desert. Talwyn: That robot is our only hope to Axiom. We can't lose it now.. Kiva: I know. Come on. - Kiva and the group followed Wall-E until the remaining laser pointers centered around Wall-E. Trunks: Wall-E! Get out of there!! - At the last second, Wall-E dig a shelter and the ship lands. Wall-E slowly appeared to be safe and the ship activated a scout droid named Eve. Kiva: Wow... Gohan: Be careful.. That robot's dangerous. Kiva: Okay... - Kiva slowly walked towards the scout, but it turned around and arms itself with a energy gun. Kiva: Yikes! - Kiva summons her Keyblade and went into defense mood, though a little scared too. ???: Who are you? - The white robot moved closer and repeat the question. ???: Who are you? - The robot scanned Kiva's Keyblade, which caught her and the robot, which it stand down, in surprise with its only word. ???: Keyblade.. Kiva: I'm Kiva. - Its lower parts turned into hands and touched Kiva's Keyblade. ???: Ke-va. Kiva: That's Kiva, with an I. ???: Kiva. *laughs* Eve. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Eve. - Eve continues to touch Kiva's Keyblade, because of her curiosity. Kiva: (Wow... Eve must be really liking my Keyblade...) Eve: Keyblade.. Last..wielder... Kiva: 'I'm the last wielder'? Eve: Plant..here.. Kiva: 'There's a plant here..' Eve: Assistance? Kiva: No, that's okay. Eve: Goodbye. - Eve is about to leave, but she heard a noise, immediately blasted a pile of rocks, scanned Wall-E and continued on her own. Kiva: Eve... Gohan: Kiva, are you okay? Kiva: I'm fine. Trunks: What does it doing here? Kiva: Eve is looking for something. Talwyn: (The plant..) Kiva: Something wrong, Talwyn? Talwyn: No, of course not. Gohan: Whatever Eve is looking for, she might be looking for the same thing as we have. Kiva: Wait a minute. What?? Talwyn: We think a plant is somewhere in this planet. Now that Wall-E has it, we might, just might, have a chance to make Axiom come back here. Kiva: Really? You mean the people will come back home?? Gohan: Yes. Kiva: Awesome! Talwyn: Something tells me that Eve could be helpful to us. But for now, we better look at the time machine you came in. Kiva: Okay. - Gohan and the others followed Kiva to the time machine landing zone. Kiva then used her Capsule to summon the time machine to show them. Category:Scenes